Ursaring
/ |dexmokalos=133 |evofrom=Teddiursa |gen=Generation II |species=Hibernation Pokémon |type=Normal |metheight=1.8 m |imheight=5'11" |metweight=125.8 kg |imweight=277.3 lbs. |ability=Guts Quick Feet |dw=Unnerve |egg1=Field |body=06 |color=Brown |male=50 |evo= }} Ursaring (Japanese: リングマ Ringuma) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation II. Biology Physiology Ursaring is based on wild Bear having loop on its abdomen. Like bear, it has strong crushing jaws. Ursaring has expanded lower body. Behavior Ursaring seems to be really angry Pokemon and it often attacks the people who cross its path of wake it up from slumber. Evolution Ursaring is the evolved form of Teddiursa. Teddiursa evolves into Ursaring at level 30. Anime *Paul's Ursaring *Mirage Ursaring Game info Game locations |goldsilver=Route 28, Victory Road, Silver Cave (Gold only) |gsrarity=Common |crystal=Dark Cave, Silver Cave |crarity=Common |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Evolve Teddiursa |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Trade |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Route 216, 217, Lake Acuity (Emerald insert) |dprarity=Dongle |platinum=Route 216, 217, Lake Acuity (Emerald insert) |ptrarity=Dongle |heartgoldsoulsilver=Route 28, Silver Cave, Victory Road |hgssrarity=Rare |blackwhite=Trade |bwrarity=None |xy=Route 21 |xyrarity=Uncommon |omegarubyalphasapphire = Trade |orasrarity = None}} Pokédex entries |gen=II |gold=Although it is a good climber, it prefers to snap trees with its forelegs and eat fallen Berries. |silver=With its ability to distinguish any aroma, it unfailingly finds all food buried deep underground. |crystal=Although it has a large body, it is quite skilled at climbing trees. It eats and sleeps in the treetops. |ruby=In the forests inhabited by Ursaring, it is said that there are many streams and towering trees where they gather food. This Pokémon walks through its forest gathering food every day. |sapphire=In the forests inhabited by Ursaring, it is said that there are many streams and towering trees where they gather food. This Pokémon walks through its forest gathering food every day. |emerald=In forests, it is said that there are many streams and towering trees where an Ursaring gathers food. It walks through its forest gathering food every day. |firered=With its ability to distinguish any smell, it unfailingly finds all food buried deep underground. |leafgreen=Although it is a good climber, it prefers to snap stout trees with its forelegs and eat fallen berries. |diamond=In its territory, it leaves scratches on trees that bear delicious berries or fruits. |pearl=In its territory, it leaves scratches on trees that bear delicious berries or fruits. |platinum=In its territory, it leaves scratches on trees that bear delicious berries or fruits. |heartgold=Although it is a good climber, it prefers to snap trees with its forelegs and eat fallen berries. |soulsilver=With its ability to distinguish any aroma, it unfailingly finds all food buried deep underground. |black=In its territory, it leaves scratches on trees that bear delicious berries or fruits. |white=In its territory, it leaves scratches on trees that bear delicious berries or fruits. |black 2=In its territory, it leaves scratches on trees that bear delicious berries or fruits. |white 2=In its territory, it leaves scratches on trees that bear delicious berries or fruits. |x=With its ability to distinguish any aroma, it unfailingly finds all food buried deep underground. |y=Although it has a large body, it is quite skilled at climbing trees. It eats and sleeps in the treetops.}} Learnset Leveling Sprites |border= |gldspr = G 217 front.png |slvspr = S 217 front.png |cryspr = C 217 front.gif |rbysapspr = RS 217 front.png |emeraldspr = E 217 front.gif |frlgspr = RS 217 front.png |dpspr = DP 217 front.png |dpsprf = DP 217f front.png |ptspr = Pt 217 front.png |ptsprf = Pt 217f front.png |hgssspr = HGSS 217 front.png |hgsssprf = HGSS 217f front.png |bwspr = Ursaring BW.gif |b2w2spr = Ursaring BW.gif |xyspr = Ursaring XY.gif |orasspr = Ursaring XY.gif}} Trivia *Both of Ursaring's abilities have something to do with stat increasing when affected by a status ailment. *In Ursaring's evolution forms there chests had symbols of the moon. *Ursaring's chest has the symbol of a "full" moon, symbolizing it as the final evolutionary form. Name origin Its name is a combination of Ursa and Ring. Ursa means bear in Latin while Ring represents the ring on the center of Ursaring's body. Gallery 217Ursaring_OS_anime.png 217Ursaring_OS_anime_2.png 217Ursaring_Dream.png 217Ursaring_Pokemon_Stadium.png 217Ursaring_Pokemon PokéPark.jpg Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon